You're Not Pretty
by Blathnaid
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for months and seem to be in love; but can a trip to Hogsmeade change all that ..? [COMPLETED]
1. Sentimentle

_**Chapter One – "Sentimental"**_

"Expecto Patronum!" seventeen year old Draco Malfoy yelled, his wand thrusting upwards, towards the illusionary Dementor advancing upon him. Bright light filled the room, disguising the shape of the animal now prancing towards the Dementor. Sweat beaded Draco's forehead as he concentrated on keeping his wand steady. Finally, the animal bore down on the Dementor, vanishing it from sight.

Draco dropped his right arm, his left coming up to wipe the perspiration from his face.

"That was great!" Harry Potter exclaimed, lighting candles and breaking off a slab of chocolate.

"Thanks," replied Draco, taking the strength replenisher from Harry and beginning to eat.

Harry watched as Draco ate the chocolate and felt a warm rush of love. He could still remember the day it all began.

They were having a Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry had caught sight of the Snitch and was flying towards it; rolling, ducking, gliding along when he'd seen Malfoy staring. Just staring. At him.

It had completely thrown Harry and he stopped in midair, allowing the Snitch to escape, without even realising it. He got a funny feeling in his stomach as Malfoy realised what he was doing at snarled,

"Scared, Potter?" But Harry hadn't answered. He'd just stared. Stared at Malfoy's golden hair, his misty grey eyes, his clear skin; so pale and heavenly, exactly the opposite of his rough personality.

Everything seemed different; the air was fresher on Harry's face, the sky brighter, the trees taller. So different, he hadn't seen the Bludger heading his way. He was still lost in Malfoy's eyes when the ten inch ball had flown straight at Harry and whacked his head, causing him to fall off his broom.

But he didn't care about falling hundreds of feet from the sky. He'd seen the look in Malfoy's eyes. He'd seen the fear. Seen the love.

And everything had changed.

Harry shook his head lightly and tried to focus on the close up Draco, but more memories were entering his consciousness.

He'd been so messed up for ages; not understanding his true feelings, wondering if he was normal or a freak, but when he'd started seeing Draco, everything had changed. Harry became happier and Draco was less ignorant.

It had brought out the good in both of them.

"You okay, Ree?" Draco asked him, walking over.

"Sure, Dray. Just thinking." Harry replied, sitting.

"Yeah? 'Bout what?" Draco questioned, sitting next to him.

"Quidditch match last term."

"Aha," said Draco smiling. "Thought so."

Harry looked over at him and grinned. Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it, interlocking their fingers. Harry lent over and whispered, "Hope you're not going all sentimental on me, Dray," in his ear.

Draco blushed and replied, "Never, Ree."


	2. Aiobhne

_**Chapter Two – Aiobhne**_

That Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry planned to spend it with Ron and Hermione. They hadn't spent much time together during the week as Harry had being helping Draco with his patronus (which he could now produce).

On their way to the Great Hall that morning, Hermione asked, "Did you see the sign about those students coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," replied Ron. "They're from a foreign school, right?"

"Apparently so," Hermione said.

They carried on their convosation walking through the doors to the Great Hall and to their seats, but Harry wasn't listening. He was looking for Draco.

And found him. He was talking to some first years, but looked up and smiled straight at Harry. Harry grinned back, waved and followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table, who were now arguing about which foreign school was visiting Hogsmeade.

He wished they'd hurry up and start dating. But even Ron and Hermione's squabbling couldn't annoy him today.

"Pass the bacon," he said happily.

* * *

"Where shall we go first?" Ron asked as they walked through Hogsmeade.

"I need some more parchment and ink." Hermione said faintly.

"Well I've ran out of Sugar Quills. Snape confiscated my last lot for having them during our practice NEWT paper." Ron scowled.

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't need to buy anything but I'm meeting Drake at one," he replied.

"Malfoy?" Ron said quickly, sounding disgusted.

"Ron!" warned Hermione. "Where are you meeting him, Harry?"

Harry hadn't understood his feelings straight away, and had gone to Hermione for help. She had already known for weeks, and had being waiting for him to figure it out himself. She had accepted him and wasn't surprised when he'd told her about Draco.

Ron however, had acted differently. He'd broken almost every chair in the common room the night Harry and Hermione had told him. But he'd apologised hours later and seemed more prepared when Harry explained about Draco. He'd figured Hermione must have spoken to him.

"In the Three Broomsticks." Harry replied, bringing himself back to the future.

"Okay, we'll go and see Ginny and Luna around that time too." Hermione offered and Harry nodded.

Ron said, "Do you want to catch up with us after your 'meeting', or will you be going back to school with …" Hermione gave him a sharp look and he said, somewhat painfully, "… Draco?"

"I'll meet you." Harry said. "Around half two. At the Shrieking Shack? Kay?"

"Sure," replied Hermione. "Let's go to Honeydukes for Ron, then I'll get my stuff."

Ron spent a total forty-five minutes milling around in Honey dukes. Should he buy the Quills? Or maybe a Galleons worth of Pepper Imps? Or perhaps some Chocolate Frogs? On and on …

He finally decided on the Quills, then they had to wait fifteen minutes in the queue as it was so long. Harry was glad to escape out into the cold air outside, the sweet shop had been musty and hot.

As they began to walk down the street to go to the shop Hermione needed, Harry saw a group of girls around the same age as himself, sightseeing. Harry figured they must be from the foreign school Ron and Hermione had being arguing about.

"Oh, Aoibhne!" one of the girls giggled, slapping the tallest one on her arm. Harry glanced at her and had to do a double take.

She had long, feather like, raven coloured hair, the light reflecting off its glossiness into all the shades of the rainbow. Her eyes were wide, almond shaped, vivid green, like the colour of ocean, and her dark, yet pale skin made them seem more alive.

Nevertheless, Harry wasn't staring at her because of her beauty – which she undoubtedly had – no, he was staring so hard because she looked exactly like … himself.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. He heard her gasp and realised she must have followed his gaze.

"Whoa …" Ron said, sounding awestruck. He looked disbelievingly from the girl – Aiobhne? – to Harry. "You sure you ain't got a twin, mate?" he asked.

"I – I don't think so …" Harry muttered faintly.

"Of course he hasn't!" Hermione snapped, returning to her usual, brisk manner. "It's a mere coincidence, that's all. Come on, I need my ink and parchment and if you carry on staring you're going to be late for Draco."

That certainly made Ron put his eyes back in. A disgusted look came over his face and he said. "I don't know _who _she is, but bloody hell, she's really fit!"


	3. Broken

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't had much success with this fic, but I thought there's no point init going to waste, so I've decided to post anyway. Unfortunately, there is only one chapter after this, as it was originally a standalone, but I made it into chapters, so yeh, enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three – Broken_**

12:53pm. Only two minutes had passed since he'd last looked. Could time really go this slow? He pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming.

"Ow!" he cried.

"What, Harry?" Hermione asked, turning around.

Definitely not a dream. "Uh … erm – I – I, well, I have to go meet Drake." Harry mumbled.

"Now?" asked Ron sharply.

"Yeh," replied Harry. "I only have a few minutes."

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione. "Have fun."

"Don't forget to meet us at the Shrieking Shack. Half two." Ron said quickly.

Harry agreed and waved goodbye.

He decided to go to the Hogs Head and "freshen up", as the ladies would say. The bar man gave him a shifty look, who was cleaning out a dirty glass with what appeared to be the same rag Harry'd seen him use two years previously.

He smiled and walked past him, through a wooden door. Inside the toilet, Harry splashed some water onto his face and started checking for spots. He found one just above his right eyebrow and with a little wave of his wand and a few words it ceased to exist.

He smiled to himself and checked his watch. 1:03! He was late! Harry pushed open the door, jogged through the bar room, pulled at the door and ran off down the street towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Flattening down his hair, Harry pulled the door open and strolled through confidently. His eyes roamed the seats full of students, searching for the familiar golden hair of his boyfriend. He heaved a sigh of defeat and began winding through the sea of tables but suddenly stopped.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his own at a secluded table for two in a corner. Harry practically ran towards him, envisioning the grin on Dray's lips, kissing him, touching him, holding him –

Harry's visions were suddenly ripped away as he saw that Draco wasn't alone. He was holding the hand of a striking, dark haired girl and just staring, as if mesmerised.

Harry stood still as the scene penetrated his already confused mind. His beautiful, God-like Dray, holding hands with …

Aiobhne.

His "twin" as Ron had called her. _Some twin_, Harry thought savagely, blinding hatred rising inside him. He began to thunder towards the table but stopped, yet again, when he saw the only thing he felt, at that moment in time, that could truly break him.

They were kissing, Aiobhne's hands running through Draco's hair, just as his own had being nights before.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there; time seemed to have no meaning. They had broken apart and were smiling at each other, Draco's cheeks flushed slightly.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and bolted from the building, his pain making him run faster. Draco had turned a second before Harry and had seen the pain reflected in his eyes, had seen the tears slipping silently down his face and had watched as his once thought soul mate ran from the pub.


	4. I'd Die

**Hey guys, so yeah, this is the last chapter of this very un-successful fic. Meh, guess people just aren't ready for my brilliance :P Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it x**

* * *

He could hear faint sounds of a commotion outside the portrait hole. The voices seemed familiar but he found he didn't really care who it was.

"He never … no … I don't –"

"… Be quiet … do with … fell out?"

"… Can hope … disgusting …"

He heard something which sounded like a slap and a squeal of pain, when suddenly the door swung inwards and Ron and Hermione appeared; Ron with a slightly red cheek.

"Where _have_ you been?" Ron demanded, sounding a lot like his mother.

Hermione just simply stared at Harry as he ignored them, lost in the fire. She stepped towards his chair, kneeling before him. Harry regretfully pulled his eyes away from the flames and into Hermione's searching gaze. He uttered a single word, but Hermione understood.

"Aiobhne,"

She embraced him as fresh tears poured down his face and he cried into her shoulder, allowing all his pain, his hatred, his anger, but most importantly, his sorrow to escape him.

"Are you going to the Great Hall this morning, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively on Wednesday morning.

"You should, y'know mate." Ron said. "You haven't eaten breakfast since Saturday."

Harry just shrugged and followed his two best friends out of the portrait hole, down flights of stairs, through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall.

"Don't look, Harry," said Hermione. But it was too late. He glanced at the Slytherin table and saw the soft, cascading, golden hair straight away.

Draco looked as he always did; calm confident and posed. He didn't seem at all bothered about the fact Harry had caught him with … Aiobhne. Just then, Draco looked up and locked eyes with Harry. He got up from his seat and followed Harry as he walked from the hall and into the grounds. Harry turned just as Draco caught up with him.

"Why?" whispered Harry. "Why?"

"I don't know. She was just … and I was … and you weren't … I don't know! She just looked exactly like you, and – and, it just happened, okay?" Draco cried.

"Dray," started Harry. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No," Draco replied.

There was once a time when he would have replied "yes" in an instant, but not now.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Harry asked.

"No," said Draco.

"If I walked away right now, would you cry?" Harry questioned, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"No," Draco answered.

Harry turned to go, practically running, pushing past all the late stragglers for breakfast. He couldn't believe it had ended. He thought they would be together forever –

Arms encircled his waist as he was pulled around. Draco's mouth found his, kissing him passionately. He pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, urging him to respond. Eventually Harry did, and after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Huskily, Draco said, "Ree, you're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, I _need_ to. And if you walked away, I wouldn't cry … I'd die."


End file.
